Typically, individuals interested in purchasing or renting real estate wish to identify available properties that fall within the bounds of their selected search parameters (e.g., price range, square footage, number of bedrooms, etc.). A real estate agent or a listing service provides a method of searching for realty so that an individual can browse and pare down realty listings based on the selected search parameters. However, the details about each available property and the method of providing those details to a user may be limited.
A user may identify areas of interest and include those areas in his search parameters. The listing service or a real estate agent may offer a subscribing user or customer the option to receive periodic email updates. However, these email updates are typically scheduled for periodic delivery to the user, such as once per day. Thus, the user may not receive real time information. In addition, the email updates typically only include listings or updates for properties within designated locations.